Love is hard when you have to hide it
by HexliaRose
Summary: What will happen when Alice falls in love with her "brothers" and best friend's enemy, James? How will Jasper think of this? And Victoria? Will Alice's coven allow it or will they never trust Alice again? But in the same time Jacob also as a secret...
1. 1: Hidden Love

~Love is hard when you have to hide it~

(What will happen when Alice falls in love with her "brothers:" and best friend's enemy, James? How will Jasper think of this? And Victoria? Will Alice's coven allow it or will they never trust Alice again?)

~~~~Alice's POV~~~~

~~~Vision~~~

~"Alice, Can i try something"James whispered as i nodded, then he leaned closer and slowly kissed me. I was shocked but happy... "James," I whispered "What about Victoria?"He paused. "We'll keep this our dirty little secret" He replied.~ ~~~Awake from vision ~~~

"Alice? What did you see?" Edward and Jasper said at the same time. "Nothing." I said calmly . "Alice, you had a vision you something!" Rose insisted. pulling me away from the stairs . "Fine, I saw something.  
.. But its something i cant tell" This was the easy way, Jasper would hate it if i fell in love with James. "I'll be right back, i'm just going to hunt..... Alone" I said brushing my hair out of my face. "Is it that bad" Jasper asked as I walked out the door.

~~~~Jasper's POV~~~~~

What was wrong with Alice? Why didn't she tell me what her vision was? I shook my head i could feel that she was hiding something from ME, her soul mate but why? Was it just that bad that she thinks she should hide it from everybody?  
"Edward, can you read her thoughts?" I asked. "I'll try" Edward replied. "She's thinking about if she should tell...."Hes voice paused fr a few seconds "James?" Edward was very surprised and same was the rest of our coven especially me.  
"Is she crazy! She dosn't know what he would do to her!"Emmett yelled. "Maybe you should talk to her Jazz" Esme said softly. "I'll try." I replied walking out the door.

I caught her scent right away, after all she is my soul mate! I fallowed the trail to a big black house close to La push.

~~~~~Jacob's POV~~~~

We were alone me and Rosalie, I looked over at her strangely i smiled. I saw her like she was an angel, like a blind mans first time looking at the sun... Crap! I just imprinted I'm SO stupid Emmett well KILL me!!! I"m SO dead, I guess Rose just noticed, WAIT I called her Rose! "Jacob?" She said, "Why did you smile at me, I thought you hated me?" Oh CRAP! I had to tell her... "Well... I sort of imprinted on you..."I smaked my head into my hands, "I'm SO stupid!" I muttered.  
"WHAT!?!" Rose jumped across the steam we were by. CRAP I just called her that AGAIN... We stood silent, until Rose shouted back at me."I can't believe it! You, you, you, Imprinted on ME!" I bowed my head down a little and looked at the long bright green grass. My long black hair hit my face as I turned to look at the seaming sound coming from my left, "What was that!" Rose seamed. We ran Rose stayed at my passe it was odd... We ran past the dark brown trees and dark green bushes.

~~~~~~Victoia's POV~~~~~

The load alarm of a phone rang, The caller id said "Line In Use" but I couldn't help but pick it up and snoop in, so I did. "Hey James, Should I tell anyone about the vision I had?" Alice's small voice rang softly, "No, Jasper will kill you, And Victoria..." I heard my name so I sat down and got comfy "OK, I just want you to know that I love you..." Alice said, "I love you to" James whispered. What? I put down the phone and started to cry rivers of venom. My voice cracked as I whispered,"But, James would never..." I started to hear footsteps coming from the stairs ,I swiftly locked my light brown door and white window. "What?" I asked tyring to sound like I wasn't upset. "Are you OK?" James asked "Perfect" I lied tring to keep my cool, "Sure... Aren't you getting hungry?" James replied. "No, I'm good" I said blasting my music from my purple ipod, The song playing was "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift. I started to sing along ignoring James outside of my door. "OK" James yelled tyring to get his voice over my perfect singing, James knew something was wrong I could tell. I slowly unlocked window but kept my door locked. Then I opened my window to jump out, I freely hoped out letting my fire colored hair lift behind me.


	2. 2: Should I tell?

~~~~~~~James's POV~~~~~~~~

I walked down the stairs to leave her alone, Victoria didn't want to see me right now but I could ask her about this little emotion change. I went back to the couch and sat a while so I could check if we had any messages, then i found out  
the phone was in us and a beeping sound was coming from Victoria's room. I raced upstairs and knocked on her door, not a sound, not even an answer of her madness. But I was able to pick up the rushing wind outside and the beeping  
noise of the phone but nothing of Victoria. "Victoria?" I asked, "Are you in?" Again no answer. I starting to get angry and scared that she was listening in on mine and Alice's conversation earlier. I kicked the door to see the phone lying on her bed and the window fully open. Then I realized she was gone.

~~~~~~Alice's POV~~~~~~~

"Hey Jasper" I whispered as he stared, "What?" I asked. "Um, Everybody wants to know what your vision was. Why wont you tell?" He asked looking like he knew what it was.... " Come on you can tell me, can't you?"...

~~~~~~Rosilie's POV~~~~~

Me and Jake ran to find out what the mysterious scream was, I didn't know what was going on because I was starting to like Jake. Life was getting weirder to me because like two guys, so this is SO odd! When we reached the scream, I was scared to find A vampire staringat us Jake turn wolf like and stated to snarl. A saw Victoria standing over a dead human she looked sad I didn't know why. "Victoria?" I asked. "What? Never saw me hunt before?" She snarled looking at Jake. "Whats with the Ware-wolf!?!" I stepped forward "Don't worry, He wont byte unless he hates you!" I made joke. Jake stoped to snarl and looked up at me. "Ya OK.." She replied


End file.
